Hipóteses
by Miss Illusion
Summary: No seu aniversário, Usagi não conseguia parar de pensar em alguém que não via há muito tempo. E se ela desejasse vê-lo, será que ele aparecia? E se eles planejassem ficar juntos? E se.. Quantas hipóteses, não é mesmo? ONESHOT - Seiya/Usagi


**Título:** Hipóteses

**Sinopse:**No seu aniversário, Usagi não conseguia parar de pensar em alguém que não via há muito tempo. E se ela desejasse vê-lo, será que ele aparecia? E se eles planejassem ficar juntos? E se.. Quantas hipóteses, não é mesmo?  
[OneShot] [Seiya/Usagi]

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertence à linda Naoko Takeuchi

**N/A:** Olá! Antes de começarem a lerem, tenham em mente que comecei a escrever essa fanfic após ver o anime clássico. Até então eu não sabia que o Seiya era totalmente mulher, como no mangá. Eu espero que vocês gostem! ;)

* * *

**Hipóteses **

Era a noite do seu aniversário de 18 anos e Usagi estava sentada em frente ao espelho relembrando tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dois anos. O mundo não sofrera mais nenhuma ameaça e todos viviam felizes. Ela namorava seu querido Mamo-chan e acabava de completar a maioridade. A idade necessária para se tornar uma governante como estava descrito em seu futuro.

Mas ainda faltava algo para preencher o vazio que sentia. Sabia que amava Mamoru do fundo de seu coração. Mas não é o amor que vocês imaginam.

Veja bem, Mamoru sempre fora compreensivo com ela e suas birras infantis. Sempre foi carinhoso e a respeitou. Ela estava acostumada com sua presença e até mesmo com a distância que ele impunha de vez em quando como os estudos, as viagens longas... Mas o futuro dos dois era certo, tentava argumentar a si mesma. Os dois se casariam e governariam um reino juntos. Tinham um relacionamento calmo e que transmitia segurança. Quando pensava em seu feliz futuro, seus pensamentos sempre a traiam.

_"Depois do show eu roubarei você."_

Essa frase ecoava em sua mente. E seu coração acelerava. Sim! Era disso que sentia falta. Do calor, da emoção, do rubor que cobria sua face e da pessoa que provocava essas reações nela: Seiya. Ele sempre fazia um fogo correr dentro dela, até mesmo deixando-a furiosa, como era o hábito dele.

A garota estava arrumada impecavelmente com um vestido bonito longo, bordado e trabalhado em tule. Haveria uma festa para comemorar o novo ciclo que se iniciava em sua vida. Suas amigas daqui a pouco chegariam. Passou a escova nas madeixas loiras que estavam presos no costumeiro penteado que originou seu carinhoso apelido de bombom.

_"...Bombom"_

Suspirou ao se lembrar do tom de voz que algumas vezes Seiya usava ao pronunciar seu apelido. Como ela sentia falta dele. Daria qualquer coisa para vê-lo mais uma vez. Só mais uma.

— Em breve irei assumir minhas responsabilidades como governante de Tóquio de Cristal. Seiya poderia ser meu presente de aniversário esta noite. – Suspirou e foi até a janela do seu quarto. Ainda bem que Luna não estava presente. O que a gata sempre tão sensata diria se ouvisse os pensamentos da líder das guerreiras Sailor?

O céu estava escurecendo e as primeiras estrelas já estavam surgindo. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando viu uma estrela cadente passar. "Vamos! Me atenda!" Ela fechou os olhos com força, como se fosse criança novamente e desejou o que estava assolando seu coração. Aquilo era errado, ela sabia. Pensar aquelas coisas, desejar alguém quando tinha seu Mamo-chan ali com ela, todavia seus pensamentos a traia.

_"Gostaria de ter te conhecido antes, meu doce bombom..."_. Nunca iria se esquecer dessa frase. Como ela demorou para perceber que sentia o mesmo por ele?

Mamo-chan trazia sua paz, porém as vezes parecia mais um pai para uma criança. Seiya era o frio na barriga, um furacão e a tratava como mulher. Virou as costas para a janela, se dirigindo a penteadeira.

Teve seu dilema emocional interrompido quando um pequeno feixe de luz invadiu seu quarto. Virou-se e viu uma mariposa vindo de encontro com ela. Na janela, uma sombra masculina se projetava. O vento balançava a roupa que provavelmente era um paletó. Um rabo de cavalo se movia no ritmo da brisa e então a sombra adentrou de vez seu quarto.

— Não pode ser... – A garota ficou sem ar quando viu o rapaz se erguendo na sua frente – Seiya!

— Oi, Bombom! Feliz aniversário – Ele sorriu lindamente. Seu olhar transbordava saudade.

Um caleidoscópio de emoções se apossou do coração da garota: Felicidade, amor, confusão, dúvida, culpa, saudade... Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela resolveu escutar a saudade, correndo para os braços do rapaz.

Ele a apertou contra si, e foi ali com o rosto contra o peito dele que ela perdeu o ar com prazer.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela questionou depois de se separarem.

— Você ainda pergunta? É seu aniversário, tolinha – Ele olhou pra ela sarcástico, porém divertido. Ela sentia falta desse sarcasmo que a irritava.

Ela sorriu resignada e não se conteve. Sem pensar em nada disse:

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

Ele a olhou surpreso. Esperava qualquer tipo de recepção, menos aquela. Ele sorriu genuinamente.

— Eu também, Bombom.

Um silencio constrangedor dominou o aposento.

— Sabe, eu preciso fazer uma coisa – Seiya se pronunciou. – Talvez você fique muito brava, mas eu jurei a mim mesmo que não sairia daqui sem antes fazer isso.

Ele sorriu temeroso e em seguida encostou seus lábios nos dela. Esperou uma reação agressiva, porém surpreendentemente ela não se afastou. Tomou aquilo como consentimento dela. Então, ela segurou seu rosto e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Nenhuma palavra mais precisava ser dita, ali eles entenderam os sentimentos um do outro.

Quando se afastaram, Seiya a olhou cheio de candura e satisfação. E ele retribuiu esse olhar. E então a maldita realidade se apossou dela.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não podiam ficar juntos. Tinha uma grande responsabilidade em cima de si. Uma boa rainha coloca o reino acima de qualquer desejo. Mas não era só isso que a preocupava. Se fugisse com Seiya ali e agora, uma pessoa maravilhosa que ele amava iria deixar de existir: Chibiusa. Ela não se importava se tivesse que governar o Milênio de Prata sozinha, mas não podia abrir mão da existência de sua pequena filha. Não era egoísta.

Então começou a chorar nos braços de seu amado.

— Não posso, Seiya... Não podemos – Disse em meio a soluços – Chibiusa...

— Sua filha...?! _Seu rosto franziu- sem em confusão, então se iluminou em compreensão – Ah... Entendo...

Aquela noite podia ser eterna... Eles fitaram a lua. Seiya e Usagi não sabiam, mas compartilhavam o mesmo desejo. "Pare, tempo! Deixe-me ficar com meu amor. Que o dia nunca chegue para que tenhamos que voltar a cumprir nossos deveres com ambos os reinos". Todavia, as horas se arrastavam, e logo aparecia alguém em busca de Usagi para sua comemoração.

— Você foi meu melhor presente de aniversário- Murmurou no ouvido do rapaz.

— É mesmo? – Sorriu ele – Então não preciso te dar o presente que eu trouxe? – Ele deu um sorriso torto para a loira.

— O que é?

— Você já disse que eu sou seu presente, então não vai ganhar o outro – Disse ele cruzando os braços vitorioso.

— Seiyaa! Não seja cruel – Fez biquinho – Retiro o que eu disse! Você não é meu presente. Então pode me dar o que você trouxe.

— Poxa, bombom – O rapaz murchou como se fosse um balão perdendo o ar. Usagi caiu em gargalhadas. Era bom vê-la rir.

— Fecho os olhos e me dê seu pulso – Disse ele após ela parar de rir. Foi o que ela fez.

O ex membro do Three Lights tirou algo do bolso e prendeu no pulso dela.

Usagi ficou maravilhada quando abriu os olhos. Era uma pulseira linda. Parecia ser de ouro branco, mas não tinha certeza, pois Seiya era de outro planeta. Da pulseira pendia um pingente em formato de estrela cadente.

— Seiya... É maravilhoso. Eu adorei! Obrigada- E sem prensar se lançou aos braços do rapaz e encostou seus lábios no dele.

Foi um beijo terno e calmo, então foi se aprofundando. Usagi segurou o rosto do rapaz em suas delicadas mãos e o desejo, o amor que eles nutriam foi ganhando forma. Quando o ar fez falta, se afastaram ofegantes.

— Daqui a pouco uma das meninas estará aqui para me buscar – Disse num tom tristonho. – Você tem que ir mesmo? – Ela sabia que ele não podia ficar.

— Sim, Bombom. Preciso voltar. Já devem ter dado falta da minha presença. – "E certamente sabem aonde eu estou" pensou. – Gostaria de largar tudo e fugir com você –Abraçou-a com força. Era a única coisa que podia fazer – Sequestra-la como um dia eu disse que faria e nunca deixaria você partir – Sussurrou à ela e sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços.

— Não diga essas coisas. Não podemos – Sua garganta parecia se fechar o coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Gostaria que ele ficasse, mas se ficasse teriam muitos problemas a enfrentar. Como as amigas reagiriam? Com Mamoru se sentiria. Iria partir o coração dele, o futuro estaria em risco.

Parecia cruel ter abrir mão do que mais queria para fazer o resto do mundo feliz. Mas daquele momento que ela estava tendo com ele, jamais abriria mão. Seria o segredo deles para sempre.

Então Seiya levantou bruscamente da cama aonde estava abraçado com ela e sorriu.

— Não podemos...Agora. Eu tive uma ideia! – Ele estava iluminado pela lua. Como se ela estivesse abençoando qualquer coisa que ele tivesse pensado.

— Vamos cumprir nossos deveres. Fazer o que somos destinados a fazer. Você não quer perder Chibiusa e nem seu reino, e eu não posso trair minha princesa...Então, daqui há alguns anos nos encontraremos pra ficarmos juntos, e nossos reinos estariam a salvo. Entende, Bombom?

Usagi escutou com atenção e ponderou sobre aquilo por alguns momentos. Talvez desse certo! Poderia explicar pra Mamoru e para Chibiusa sobre seu amor proibido. Sentia que Mamoru a entenderia e não ficaria contra ela, e Chibiusa... O que ela pensaria? Mas tinha que tentar. Mamoru ficaria desolado. Quanto mais cedo falar, melhor.

Ela o olhou. Um olhar misto de temor, confusão, mas no fundo, cheios de determinação. Ela sorriu suspirando.

— Vamos tentar isso, meu amor.

Ele a abraçou com força quando ela assentiu a sua proposta.

Aquele momento de júbilo... seria suficiente para a vida toda? Não para a vida toda, mas até que se encontrassem novamente? Aquilo teria que bastar.

A campainha começou a soar no andar debaixo, alarmando o casal. Estava na hora de Seiya partir, suas amigas tinham chegado para buscá-la.

Ele deu um beijo em Seiya. Foi um beijo longo e sereno. Em seguida foi até a escrivaninha e rabiscou um pedaço de papel. Ela se recordava das datas em que Chibiusa viajou até sua época. Com isso em mente, entregou o papel ao rapaz.

— Me encontre nessa data no Milênio de prata. Estarei te esperando – Seiya a puxou para um último beijo e correu para a janela. Ela ficou observando ele sumir sob a luz da lua.

Se lembrando da hora, ela correu escada abaixo. As meninas a esperavam sorridentes.

— Feliz aniversário! –Disseram em conjunto. Usagi sorriu com a surpresa, imaginando como as amigas reagiriam se soubessem o que acabará de fazer. Será que a apoiariam? Mas aquela não era noite para pensar nisso.

— Uau! Que pulseira linda, Usagi! – Disse Mina com os olhos brilhando.

— Obrigada! Foi um presente...- Respondeu misteriosamente.

— Nossa! Que desânimo, Usagi! Nem parece que está feliz com sua festa – Rei disse em tom de provocação.

— Me deixa, Rei! É claro que estou feliz – A loira fez seu costumeiro bico.

— Ai ai. Vamos logo meninas! Já está na hora – Ami, por fim, abriu a porta e todas saíram. Usagi lançou um último olhar para as escadas e seguiu suas amigas.

Estava decidida a contar tudo para Mamoru depois da festa. Não podia enganar o homem que viveria ao seu lado.

E então foi para a comemoração dos seus 18 anos. "Aproveite a noite, Usagi" encorajou a si mesma.

~x~

**Milênio de Prata – Alguns anos depois**

Ela parecia uma adolescente de novo. Há muito tempo não ficava tão ansiosa. Os anos mudaram pouco sua aparência. Mas o seu interior tinha amadurecido.

Naquela espera interminável, permitiu-se recordar da noite em que uma estrela a visitou no seu aniversário de 18 anos. Se presente pessoal. Sem se dar conta, tocou a pulseira que estava em seu pulso. Durante esses anos todos, a deixou bem guardada em seus aposentos. Um segredo que pertencia a ela e seu amado.

Ela se sentia aliviada e usá-la era prova disso. Suas guerreiras agora sabiam de seu plano com Seiya. Quando elas souberam sentiu olhares de julgamento em cima dela, mas as meninas a amavam acima de tudo e conseguiram compreender.

Mamoru sabia desde sua festa. Ele era muito especial para ela e sentiu a dor dele quando ele soube, como uma adaga no próprio coração. Mas pediu a ela para seguir seu coração e se sentiu reconfortado pela decisão que ela tomou e pela amada filha deles. Disse que sempre a apoiaria e que a amava, não importava a forma desse amor. Agora Chibiusa.. Ela ainda estava prestes a descobrir. As pessoas que ela amava estava do lado dela e isso dava forças para ela seguir seu coração. Mais tarde enfrentaria a filha. Que o Cristal Lunar a proteja.

Sentiu uma presença conhecida atrás de si, interrompendo seu raciocinio.

— Bombom...

Todo o resto podia esperar agora. Ela correu para os braços dele. Por Kami, como sentiu falta dele.

— Se já te amasse há vinte anos, ainda assim eu não a amaria mais do que agora! – Ele disse e rodou em seus braços.

Então naquela noite, todas aquelas hipóteses que sondaram os dois há muitos anos, finalmente teve um desfecho. E muito mais ainda os aguardavam. Pois como dizem os românticos, esse era apenas o começo.

**Fim**

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então se você gostou, por favor, deixe um comentário.

_Miss Illusion_


End file.
